Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dog handler devices and more specifically it relates to a dog handler system for assisting dog handlers wearing camouflage to effectively transmit hand signals to their dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals, such as hunters, that handle dogs often times provide hand and arm signals to their dog to inform the dog where to look for a fallen bird or the like. These hand and arm signals may take various forms and it is extremely important for the dog to be able to clearly see the hand and arm of the individual.
However, often times individuals hunting desire to wear camouflage clothing that covers arms and hands which makes it difficult for the dog to visualize the position of the arm and hand. Camouflage clothing may be comprised of long-sleeved shirts, coats, jackets, gloves, mittens and the like. A further problem is that the relatively small size of an individual""s arm and hand may be difficult to see by the dog from a significant distance.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,718 to Moyer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,515 to Holt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,197 to Schmid; U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,815 to Hans; U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,757 to Blanks, I., U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,848 to Boehland; U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,429 to Palmer.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for assisting dog handlers wearing camouflage to effectively transmit hand signals, to their dog. Dog handlers that desire to wear camouflage clothing unfortunately are unable to effectively signal their dog.
In these respects, the dog handler system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting dog handlers wearing camouflage to effectively transmit hand signals to their dog.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of dog handling systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new dog handler system construction wherein the same can be utilized for assisting dog handlers wearing camouflage to effectively transmit hand signals to their dog.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new dog handler system that has many of the advantages of the dog handling systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new dog handler system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art dog handling systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a sleeve member having a first sleeve surface and a second sleeve surface, a flap member having a first flap surface and a second flap surface attached to a lower portion of the sleeve member, and a plurality of hook and loop fasteners attached to the sleeve member and the flap member for allowing selective securing of the flap member about the second sleeve surface. The first sleeve surface and the first flap surface are comprised of a camouflage color and design. The second sleeve surface and the second flap surface are comprised of a non-camouflage color and design that is easily viewed by a dog.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a dog handler system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a dog handler system for assisting dog handlers wearing camouflage to effectively transmit hand signals to their dog.
Another object is to provide a dog handler system that allows a dog handler to wear camouflage over their arms and hands while handling a dog.
An additional object is to provide a dog handler system that allows the dog handler to selectively camouflage their arm when not signaling their dog.
A further object is to provide a dog handler system that fits over various types of clothing such as but not limited to long-sleeved shirts and jackets.
Another object is to provide a dog handler system that can be easily attached and removed from an individual.
A further object is to provide a dog handler system that increases the surface area that may be viewed by the dog.
Another object is to provide a dog handler system that provides an easily viewable color.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.